The Yin-Yang Project
by Kia-B
Summary: Sasuke never remembered what they had in the past life and Hinata's past self was going to fix that. (One-shot) [Another Genre-flip collab]
1. Chapter 1

Yin-Yang Project

 **Author Note: Me and Juri were given the same prompt and I was supposed to do the humor side while she did the angst side. Let me tell you…I don't know what I got myself into.**

 **Prompt: SasuHina are just really good friends who talk about what their kids will call each other when they grow up, but then has a crisis when they end up sleeping together and Hinata gets pregnant.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

They sat on the foot of Hinata's bed staring at the next door, as if, at any moment, a serial kill would pop out and end their lives. Hinata thought that would be a better way to end her friendship with Sasuke. Something they couldn't control. You really couldn't control a crazed serial killer's actions. You just had to accept them. Kind of.

What sat on the counter in her bathroom was the serial killer. It pretty much chose their fates. Hinata glanced over at her best friend. He seemed relaxed. So much that he laid on his back and stared calmly at the ceiling. Oh, that's right. This didn't affect him nearly as much as it would affect her. He could leave. He _could._ He said he wouldn't but he could…

…that's what scared her the most. She knew him. She knew that he wasn't always the one to keep his promises. They were best friends so how couldn't she have known him inside and out. She followed his motion and laid back with him. One hand behind her head and the other resting subconsciously at her lower abdomen.

::

It was strange how a friendship could be birthed from a nice day in the sandbox. No, it was. _Strange_. Sasuke was never the type of guy that liked playing in the dirt but Hinata was that type of girl and that's where their story began. Sasuke being completely grossed out when she tried offering him a mud-pie with a live worm in it. He wouldn't admit that he was afraid so instead he popped it out of her hand.

Up in the air it went…

It landed neatly all over his shiny ebony locks. The worm inched down his face as a scream erupted from his lips. Hinata joined in his screaming when he ultimately killed the worm.

Almost twenty years later, both pushing twenty-four, they were best friends. Strange. Surely something as traumatic as almost eating a worm, one would think that they would never speak again. On the contrary, Hinata made it up to him by baking a real pie. This is how her love her baking came into play. Sasuke also learned that he was incredibly lactose intolerant that day.

Anyway, they were best friends. Just friends.

Nothing more.

In the beginning of their teen years, they spent majority of the time telling people that they weren't together. Once some girl from Hinata's literature class pulled her into the bathroom. That was okay. She had to go really bad anyway. The girl took her shoulders and embraced the Hyuuga. Hinata was too confused. "H-huh?" She remembered asking the girl.

"I'm so sorry," started the girl. Her eyes were clear blue like rushing water. It made Hinata's bladder cry. "I honestly didn't want to be the one to tell you…but it's Sasuke."

Hinata froze. Her legs stopped rubbing together and her heart began to race a bit. She hadn't seen her friend all morning. She hadn't seen his car in the Student Parking Lot either. "W-what? What happened?" How would she _live_ without him?

"Well…" the girl looked down. Hinata remembered seeing her brown roots growing out of her blonde head. "Well…I saw him kissing another girl." Hinata's lip dropped and the girl hugged her again. "It's okay! You can cry on me!"

Hinata wasn't violent so she didn't push the girl into the sink like she craved. "I have to pee." She told her.

Then the girl said the creepiest thing. "I'll be waiting."

She walked to the stall and turned back with the solemn girl. Really? Really had a person just said that to her? How was she supposed to pee with that in her mind? "You, um, you don't have to." _That's so creepy!_ "I don't like Sasuke."

"You love him, we know." Again, false information.

Hinata shook her head. When she came out, a whole group of girls embraced her. She just wanted to wash her hands. Actually, Hinata let them hold her. She didn't know that so many girls cared…or rather pitied her, apparently.

When college rolled around…they kissed for the first time. It was on Hinata's twenty-first birthday and they were both drunk. Once their lips touched, Hinata vomited all over Sasuke's sweatshirt. He sobered up fast. Did you realize how expensive school merch is? They spent the rest of her birthday in the Laundry Room…watching his dark sweatshirt loop around. For some reason Sasuke threw up.

Now, they were stable adults…that occasionally had sleepovers. Tonight they were at Hinata's place. She noticed they were always at her place. Sasuke's excuse was: "You're bed feels better than mine." She could only figure it to be true because after work instead of going home…he crashed on her couch until he could take a shower than crashed on her bed. After that, he was gone, like asleep. Hinata couldn't wait him up if she wanted to. She did majority of the time.

It was hard having relationships when there was already a half-naked man in your bed. Most men thought this was some sick joke. "I didn't sign up for a threesome."

"What? No. He is just a friend!" She threw her shoe at Sasuke's sleeping head. "Just give me a minute?" By the time she gave up the guy was already long gone. Hinata would pouted and lay down.

Sasuke would turn over. "He was a scumbag anyway." Or a variation.

"You're a scumbag," whispered the Hyuuga. Or a variation. Sasuke huffed and turned over. Hinata sat up and took off her _Let's Get Laid_ bra. "How am I ever supposed to get married and have kids with you always in my bed?"

Sasuke yawned and rolled onto his side to look at her. "Well…if he's cool-"

"Nobody is that cool. You're not that cool."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You're right. She'll have to be cool with you."

"What will my kids call you?" Hinata prompted the question.

Sasuke glanced over. He supposed it was a good question at the time. Uncle? But they weren't related. Just Sasuke? That didn't seem right. He had no clue, "The Godfather."

Hinata laughed much louder than she would have if she was in her right mind. "You want to be their godfather. Seriously?"

Sasuke turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Was I already not?"

"W-what?"

He sat up. "How was this not already a thing?"

"I…I just didn't think you would want to be."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and nodded. Well, he could see how she could have gotten that idea. He didn't really like kids but if something happened to her, he wouldn't want anyone else to take them. "Yes, give me the rights to your children, Hyuuga." He extended a hand.

She stared at the offered hand. "You're stupid."

He laid back down. "No, I'm tired. My eyes burn." He went to rubbing his eyelids in a heavy circular motion. "I'm sleep."

::

One would wonder… how they got themselves into such a situation. They always preached about being _just friends_ and that's it. It was messy. Sasuke had just broken up with one of his "long distant" girlfriends. It apparently "hurt" him and he didn't want to be left alone in his apartment. Hinata wanted to be more help but the guy she was seriously interested in decided to tell her that he was married! It was wild. She cried a lot.

Who forgets to mention their married? It was crazy. Never will she date a coworker.

They were both down and lying in bed. They were talking about how they would be a great team. Sasuke even figured if they weren't married by 40 then he'd do her the honors. Hinata was touched. Barely. Even more "touched" when Sasuke kissed her. It wasn't like she hadn't wanted to try it again. Last time they kissed she damn near vomited in his mouth.

Talk about your bad kisser.

One thing led to another and they were crossing so many lines. They honestly threw logic out the window. The next morning…they agreed to pretend nothing happened. It was a mistake. Big mistake. They were slightly drunk. Slightly.

But…Hinata had to admit. "Wow…" because she felt cheated all this time.

These feelings were short lived when things came late and symptoms arrived.

::

Now back to the serial killer in her bathroom. Sasuke's phone timer went off and they both stood at the same time. Sasuke stopped them before reaching the door. "You're still my best friend, you understand?"

Hinata needed that. "You…you go in."

He smirked and rolled up his sleeves and opened the door. Hinata stood at the doorframe with her arms crossed. Sasuke turned to her once again. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl…we're not naming it after any dead people in our family."

Hinata giggled and nodded. "Okay."

"And we're painting the room some gender neutral color. What do you think of that bluish-greenish color," he snapped his finger. "Almost like Gaara's eyes?"

"Teal?"

He nodded. "Teal. That's good."

"I didn't know you liked Gaara's eyes that much." Hinata teased.

"It's all fun and games until you gain sixty pounds." He huffed picking up the test. Hinata pouted and walked in. He sat on the closed toilet and looked up at her. "Guess you don't have to worry about what your kid will call me."

Hinata gasped at the two strong lines indicating that it was positive. "S-Sasuke…"

"You're going to get huge," he patted her head and walked back into her bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my camera back from Kiba. I'm filming this."

"This?" Hinata was so confused. Sasuke was more "excited" than she was. As excited as Sasuke could be. He wasn't exactly smiling nor as his voice any higher…but the look in his eyes.

"This." He held her waist. "Him…Her… whoever." He shrugged. "Imagine when people ask if we're together."

Hinata smiled. "No, we're just friends with a baby together." For some reason, this made her happy. They weren't trying to force new labels onto each other. They wouldn't work as a couple. Sasuke grabbed his keys. Hinata followed behind him. "I'm coming too."

.

.

.

 **Author Note: I dunno... Gotta love open endings, amiright? Haha...this was fun! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yin-Yang Project

 **Author Note: I know, I know, why am I posting one-shots when I have several fics to update…well, my only excuse is being: I'm a shitty, tired college student that hates responsibility. Anyway, I have come back because I am doing another "flip-flop genre" collab with a fellow ffnet author: Helvetica Ghost. Check hers out too.**

 **It's really corny, but hey…it's life.**

 **::**

Chapter 2: Bewitched

::

Judge a man not by his mistakes but by his character, right? Right?

Naruto chewed at his nails, while looking everywhere but the darkly dressed woman sitting across from him. He was trying to figure out how to tell his grumpy roommate that he accidentally ordered a witch instead of the pizza that he specifically gave him money for. He was in a rush and sometimes he read numbers wrong! Really he couldn't be the only person this happened too! Sometimes threes did look like eights!

Who the fuck would believe that? He wouldn't have believed it himself if he hadn't watch the damn cat float with his own two eyes.

The woman appeared young even though both her eye and hair seemed almost silver. She wasn't in all black with green skin, she was wearing a lavender sweater and ripped jeans. Her hands were decorated in rings and jewels. She looked like an average art student, honestly.

"A week…" he started, "An entire week?"

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice was meek.

He couldn't even muster up the courage to ask for a refund even though he knew Sasuke was going to be beyond pissed. After his exams, he treated himself to a specific pizza…which he trusted Naruto to get. Stupidly trusted, in Naruto's own opinion. He didn't consider himself a fuck-up he just tended to fuck up, there's a different somewhere in there. Sasuke didn't see that difference though…that's why Naruto tried to prove himself.

…and he fucked up.

"So, do you think you can conjure up a pizza in two minutes?" He looked frantically at his cell phone. Sasuke would be getting home any minute.

Hinata was her name. She shook her head. "I – can't."

"What can you do?"

Her mouth opened before closing soon after. Her head felt and she clasped her hands. "Not…much," confessed the young witch. "I…just graduated."

"From where? Witch school?" He grinned.

"Yes," she confirmed despite his teasing. "I doubled Majored in Potions…but I'm not very good at actual spells." She motioned to the cat current walking on the ceiling.

This was a joke. Sasuke set it up to get him back for…for everything.

As if it was time for the punchline, there was a knock on the door. Naruto jumped up and immediately started pacing. Hinata bit her lip. "W-who is that?"

"The devil himself," Naruto whispered. "You have to disappear."

"Wait…what?" Hinata stammered as he grabbed her bag and pointed down the hall. "What about the cat?" She tried, when the front door opened.

Sasuke walked in with a deepest frown on his face. Dark eyes moved to the new person in the room. Naruto tried standing in front of her. "What are you doing?" Sasuke almost instantly regretted asking when Naruto started fumbling. "Where's the cat?" He decided that was a safer route.

A meow came from above him. Sasuke lifted his head up slowly and half wondered if he had entered the Twilight Zone because his fucking cat was on the ceiling.

"I – can explain!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata peeped around him. Why did his name sound so familiar? It was like he could hear her talking about him. He lifted a brow. Hinata stepped from behind the blonde man. "Are…you an Uchiha?" She tilted her head. A silver waterfall of tresses fell on her shoulder.

He nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke-"

Hinata gasped and dug inside her bag. Naruto scratched the back of his neck as Sasuke glared at him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I accidentally ordered a witch instead of that pizza."

Sasuke dropped his backpack. "Fucking idiot."

"Come on, you know sometimes the numbers jump!"

"Fuc-"

Hinata walked up to the dark-haired male and showed him a page in the book. Sasuke took the book in his hand and examined the image he was looking at closely. Hinata peeped over the book with him. "What is this?" Sasuke asked her.

"This…book is from my great-great-grandmother…she wrote it before she died. Something like a diary…" On the page was a picture of someone who looked exactly like Sasuke. "She was witch that was hunted down by bounty hunter by the name of Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, "His bad."

"He couldn't do it – rather he didn't do it," she flipped the page. "According to her entries, she punished him by turning him into the thing he hunted for money, a magical creature."

Sasuke moved the book out his face and went to sit on the couch. None of that information meant anything to him. His family died long ago, so he couldn't confirm or deny her words. He doubts that Itachi knew anything about their family history. None of this was real, aside from the fact that Naruto managed to fuck up yet again.

"I want the money for my pizza, Naruto." He extended his hand.

Naruto dug in his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "You got change, man?"

Sasuke snatched the money from him and scoffed. "You owe me interest."

Naruto opened his mouth and looked at an equally confused Hinata. She was simply staring at Sasuke as if he was some ancient god or something. Sasuke was too busy not caring about the situation that Naruto put himself in to notice. "So what, his folks knew yours? Uchiha were really popular back then." Naruto asked.

Hinata held the book to her chest. "…it's n-not important," whispered the young witch.

The blue-eyed boy shrugged. "Well, since you're here for a week and we aren't bad guys…how about I show you some great ramen spots?"

She nodded and glanced at the Uchiha male again.

:::

:::

" _You are sick?"_

 _Hinata looked at the black cat sitting at her feet. She waved her hand and a gray cloud of smoke filled the air ultimately revealing a bare naked Uchiha Sasuke. He took a red robe from the couch and sat on the armrest. When she had first changed him into a talking black cat, he hated her. He left the evil house and was subjected to the dangers of the outside world._

 _It didn't take him long before returning and demanding his body back._

 _Of course, everything came with a price. She said that she would temporarily give him back his human form if he decided to be her familiar. When stuck in a cat's body, one had no choice but to obey orders. It also didn't take long before he truly became accustomed to her way of life. She wasn't the evil witch that was said on his bounty._

 _She was gently and was determined to keep nature safe. She sent her days growing plants and saving animals._

" _Not…really," she began coughing._

 _He crossed his arms. "Do not lie to me."_

 _They stayed together for more than one hundred years…_

 _Hinata smiled at him. She placed a hand on his knee. "We will always be together," she cleared her throat. "You are my familiar. We will always find our way back to each other ."_

" _Be silent," he hissed. "Be silent and do not speak like this."_

 _Hinata laid back, simply rocking her chair. Sasuke stood and turned back into a cat. He ran out the first down. She gave a shaky sigh. "I am sorry, my love."_

 _When her health started to waver... Spells and potions were becoming weaker and before long she had to undo his curse._

 _Oddly enough, he stayed with her. He was upset about not being able to switch between bodies because the cat body allowed him to move faster and easier. He had learned how to control it. Now?_

" _Are you not pleased about being free?" She was laying down on the bed._

 _He was sitting beside her, staring at the wall. He couldn't even move. Everything was so painful and for her to think that being without her would be any kind of freedom._

" _Sasuke…" she whispered, he turned towards her. The old woman, nearly five hundred years old, took his hand. "I want you to live a fruitful life. We will meet in a different lifetime." He didn't believe her, or rather he didn't want to believe her. He had become too attached to the woman just for her to leave him. His family and friends were mere humans, they were long gone. He had no one._

 _Three months passed before Hinata died in her sleep. That next day, Sasuke joined her._

 _If only he knew how true her words were…_

:::

:::

Sasuke was in the kitchen when Naruto and the random girl returned back with takeout. She was smiling, obvisiously not accustomed to the way humans live. Sasuke drank from his water bottle and watched her move around their living room. Why was this even okay? They should call someone about a "witch" in their home. And why was she not the least bit scared to be in a house with two strangers for a week? What kind of service gets you a week with a witch for only fifteen dollars?

Yes, he pays almost twenty dollars for a pizza. It was amazing and organic.

"Oh, you ordered the pizza!" Naruto lifted his hands seeing the box. "Can I have a slice? Come on, please. Sasuke, come on."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. "Fine."

Naruto popped a seat at the island. Sasuke went to the cabinet and pulled out two plates. "You want some?" He uncharacteristically asked the proclaimed witch.

Hinata nodded. "I…would like to."

He sighed and went to get a third plate. After eating, Naruto went to the couch to sleep. Hinata stood in the kitchen with the Uchiha and smiled lightly. "I…can see why you wanted the pizza so bad."

"Mm," he mumbled, rolling up his sleeves.

"I can clean the dishes." Hinata raised her hands.

"I don't want any of that magic in here."

She laughed, "I know how to wash dishes with my hands."

"It's fine." He turned on the hot water.

"I insist." She turned on the cold water.

"This is my house." He turned off the cold water.

"But…I might as well help," she turned it back on.

"You don't have to." He pulled the knob back.

"Please, allow me to-" it was at that point that their hands touched and it felt like a sharp pain coursed through their veins. Every memory from all their past lives was brought back and it caused Sasuke to rip his hand away. Hinata stood there, chest heaving and a single tear threatening to fall.

The book lied. He wasn't only her great-great-grandmother's familiar.

He was her soulmate.


End file.
